A Sense of Purpose
by maybe14
Summary: She couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. He woke every morning with a smile on his face. All is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Staring at herself in the mirror, she didn't recognize the smile plastered to her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. It was strange she thought, how he had the power to make her lips curl upwards. After everything that had happened in her life, all of the pain and grief, all she needed was him, and she could remember the good times, and look forward to the future.

He had been so good to her lately, especially after the attack. He was always saving her, it had become a habit of his, but really he was forever haunted by the possibility that one day he wouldn't be there to save her, or that one day he won't be able to save her anymore.

The attack haunted both of them, each not knowing the pain the other was going through. He couldn't shake the protectiveness he felt for her, even when they weren't together, nor the complete and utter feeling of fear, when he knew she could get hurt. Her dreams were haunted by the look on her attackers face, the fear that one day there'll be no one left to save her, the fear that her theory that 'people always leave' would one day refer to him as well.

Now that they were together neither could imagine ever being apart. She loved him with everything she had, she hated to admit it, but she always had. Ever since the first time they met, that day on the bend, when he fixed her car. The way he looked at her, his gentle soothing voice, everything about him. It scared her at first, the feelings she had for him. She had never felt this way for someone before. In the past it had been simple, she had never really found a guy that she cared that much for, she was able to keep her guard up. But with him, she was a better version of herself, she could be herself around him, that was the scary part. No one knew the real her, she preferred it that way, it made it a lot less confusing.

Eventually, when they got together properly, no sneaking around, no hiding, the fear set in again. She had been hiding her feelings for him for so long, she couldn't believe that she now had exactly what she wanted. He understood her, he understood her pain, and he understood her heart.

For him it wasn't the same story, he had been watching her since he was younger. Each day hoping that she would look his way. He didn't understand his crush, she never spoke to him, in fact he doubted she even knew he existed, but he couldn't help but watch her. He got lost in her green eyes, and the way her mess of curly hair fell upon her face.

Now he could when he looked into her eyes, he saw the pain, the sadness, but above all her love for him. Each time she told him she loved him, his heart would swell. He still couldn't believe that the girl he'd had a crush on since he was younger, was now in love with him.

They had both been through so much, together and apart. Through it all, it made them stronger. They would never imagined a few years ago, that they would one day feel such complete and utter devotion and love for each other.

They stapled themselves on knowing everything about each other, in a way though, she wished that she didn't know about his medical problems. The day of the state championships, he had collapsed. While waiting in the hospital, her worst fear became a reality. Her fear that he would be taken away from her, the fear that she would left alone again.

When he got out of the hospital, she thanked God for giving them the chance to explore their love for each other. Ever since that day, she woke up with a smile, she had a new philosophy, she was going to live each day to the fullest with him. They had come too close before, she couldn't let that happen again.

After he collapsed, after recognized what he had to live for, he woke every morning with a sense of purpose. He took his medication without fail.

It had been two months since the night of his collapse. They were stronger than ever, he had started playing basketball again, and she had begun to slowing get to know her brother.

She had continued cheering at each basketball match. She needed to be as close as she could to him while he played. Before each match she felt the same fear and anxiety. Her heart beating twice as fast as she watched him run up and down the court. When Whitey took him off, she felt a rush of relief run through her. She couldn't ask him to stop playing basketball, he loved it. It was a compromise she had to make. She loved him too much to say anything about her anxiety.

The last match of the season approached, and she couldn't wait till the season was over. The match was to be held on Friday, today was Monday. The week started as any other. They both went to school, after having spent the entire weekend together. They hardly spent any time apart. She wasn't herself when he wasn't around, and he couldn't bare the empty feeling in his chest when she was with him.

Game day approached quickly, soon it was Thursday evening. She didn't feel her usual paralyzing fear, that she felt the night before game day. It had been replaced by a sense of complete relief. What she didn't know, was that for the past few days, he hadn't been taking his medication. He wanted his last ever game to be the best of his life, he didn't want to look back on his last game and regret anything. He knew he was being selfish, but he was blinded by its importance to him.

They lay together on her bed, her head lay against his chest and his arms held her close. She listened to the beating of his heart. It was the one thing that could really calm her. His beating heart. Knowing that there was a place there were she belonged. Breathing in the smell of her hair, he never wanted these times that they spent together to end. He couldn't imagine a day without her, that's why he kept a little black box in the drawer by his bed. He hadn't already spoken to his mother, she had given been delighted when she heard her son's plan. She knew that they were made for each other. Recent events had taught her not to stand in the way of true love, because you never know how long you have with the person. She had learnt this the hard way, but was grateful everyday for the time she did have with the love of her life.

"where do you think we'll be in ten years?" she asked, as they lay together.

"You'll be doing something amazing, whatever you chose to do. You'll still be drawing I know that, and your music collection will have grown. Hopefully I'll have published my book by then. But most importantly I'll still be in love with you"

He spoke calmly, and surely. He had didn't doubt for a second that the love that they shared would ever fade.

"I'll still love you too, I promise"

She whispered, as turned to kiss him. There lips touching gently at first, it soon became more and more heated. Gently he lowered himself on top of her. Hands roaming, breaking the kiss, he began to unbutton her shirt, never breaking eye contact. He was transfixed by her brilliant green eyes. Removing her shirt, her ivory skin beneath his. He cupped her breast as he lay kisses down her neck. She lay beneath him, moaning at his touch. She reached up to pull off his shirt, she didn't to be as close as she could to him. Exposing his bare chest, she looked up at him, smiling gently.

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

"I'm so in love with you, I think we've waited long enough" she replied, and she reached up and broke the distance between their lips.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know" he whispered into her ear sincerely. His breath against her ear, sent shivers done her spine.

Unbuckling his belt, she looked into his ocean blue eyes. She wasn't nervous, as she had been with previous boyfriends, this just felt so right. She loved him and he loved her, she felt safe, protected and when she looked into his eyes, she saw his love for her, and only her.

The rest of their clothes were shed. As he slowly entered her, she felt complete. The spent the rest of the night together making love. That was what it was, making love, it wasn't sex. Sex wasn't enough to describe their act of pure and undeniable love and devotion for each other.

When morning finally came, she awoke in his arms, and she knew that she wanted to wake up in this way for the rest of her life. Noticing, his eyes open, she smiled up at him, and rested her head against his chest.

"Last night was amazing" she said gently.

"I want the beginning of everyday to start this way, in ten years time all I want is to wake up, with you in my arms."

"What else do you think we'll have in ten years time. What about kids? Do you want kids one day?"

"A little girl, with your blond curls. Her life will be full of music and books and love."

"Well she better have your blue eyes"

"And we'll call her Anna Elizabeth Scott, but we can call her Ellie for short"

With tears building in her eyes, she lay a kiss to his lips.

"thank you" she whispers. "it sounds perfect"

The rest of the day passed quickly. As the bell rang at the end of the day, excitement for the last game of the season hung in the air. Before the game he quickly returned home, he put on his suit. As he was about to leave, he turned back into his room, and reached into the drawer by his bed, remembering the night they had spent together, and what they had talked about that morning, he placed the little black box into his pocket.

The whistle was about to blow for the beginning of the game. The gym was packed, all the people he loved were there. He looked up into the stands to see his mother, smiling proudly at him. He turned to look towards the cheerleaders, locking eyes with the brilliant green eyes staring back. He broke the contact, smiling as he winked at her. He watched as her cheeks became pink, as she blushed.

By half time, they were up by 6 points. He had only played 5 minutes, so he knew that he had another 10 minutes. 10 minutes to play the best he had ever played.

"Scott you're on" Whitey called as he looked at the older of the Scott brothers.

He had been playing for exactly 4 and a half minutes, when it hit him that he only had 5 minutes to make this the best game of his life, he ran to an open space on the court, shouting for the ball. He was now running with the ball toward the hoop.

Dribbling the ball. Right hand, left hand, right hand, left hand. This was his home, he knew what he was doing. This is what he had been doing since he was just a small kid playing on the street, then meeting the guys on the River court. Basketball would always be the first thing he ever feel in love with.

Right hand, left hand, right hand, left hand.

As he continued to dribble the ball, he was struck by a sudden silence, he couldn't hear the crowd, he couldn't hear his team mates shouting for the ball.

With a sudden agonizing pain to his chest, his legs gave way. Everything happened in slow motion for the cheerleader whom he loved with all his heart.

"LUCAS!" she screamed, as she ran onto the court, as he fell to the ground, first his knees, then his chest, and finally his head crashed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the wait... hope you like it. **_

**Chapter 2**

Following Lucas' unconscious body as the paramedics put him in the ambulance, sitting in the ambulance gripping his hand tightly, tears running down her cheeks, all these events happened in a blur.

His loved ones, gathered in one room, accompanied by tears, regret, fear, and an unfailing desire for all to be well.

With her arms wrapped around herself, and her head buried, thoughts of the times they had spent together flowed through her mind. The good times and the bad times, she remembered them all, as she sat waiting for news.

After having waited for a little over an hour, a Doctor in a long white coat approached the worried group. The Doctor was middle-aged, balding man.

"Lucas Scott"

"Yes, erm, we're here for him" Brooke said, knowing that she would have to take control, considering the state of the others.

"Can I speak to only the family members"

"Umm, sure" Brooke replied, looking over at Karen. Karen hadn't registered what the Doctor had said. Brooke walked over to where Karen sat, gently touching her shoulder, she whispered to her that the Doctor wanted to speak to her.

Standing slowly, Karen approached the Doctor, wiping the tears from her face.

"Are there any other family members?"

Karen looked toward Nathan. Nathan hadn't moved not knowing whether or not he should go with them. Karen nodded lightly toward him. He rose, planted a kiss on Haley's head, and gently squeezed the distraught blonde's hand.

While Karen and Nathan were speaking with the Doctor. The remaining 3, sat huddled together, heads low. the two brunettes, gathering themselves awaiting the return of the Doctor. They waited anxious, while trying to comfort their friend who was clearly not coping with the situation.

They had known the blonde artist for years, she had been through so much together. Yet they had never seen her breakdown in front of them before. This was the first time. They held her hands, and whispered reassurances to her calmly. What the two brunettes didn't know, was that she wasn't listening to them, for the past hour she had felt as though a part of her was missing, a crucial piece of her had disappeared, and wasn't coming back. She knew what had happened, she knew what the Doctor had gone to tell Karen and Nathan. The tears that fell down her face, were not tears of fear, or anxiety, they were tears of unbearable grief, and loss.

When Nathan and Karen finally walked back. Nathan with his arm around Karen's shoulder, with tear stains down his cheeks, Brooke and Haley ran towards them. She remained, she didn't even look up to hear Nathan tell them what the Doctor had said.

As the tears ceased falling, she finally lifted her head. Walking past the heart breaking scene in front of her, her friends huddled together crying, comforting each other. She kept walking, her pace quickening as she rushed through the corridors. Pushing open the door to the women's bathroom, locking the door behind her. Alone in the small tiled room, she felt empty. Such an intense emptiness that she was overcome with fear, hurt, confusion, but above all grief. Her legs weakening, palms against the wall, she lowers herself to the floor. Huddled, holding her knees to her chest, she cried. She cried for the pain she felt, she cried for all the days they won't spend together, she cried as she began to realize that people really do always leave.

Hearing knocking on the door, and the soft voice of her best friend outside, she tried to get to her feet. Only she couldn't, she was too weak. Her body felt limp, and empty. Pain throbbing all over her body. Not managing to stand, she reached up to unlock the door.

Opening the door slowly Brooke entered with tear stained cheeks.

"Oh honey" she sighed, approaching her best friend. Touching her cheek with her warm hands, feeling beneath it, her friends cold pale skin.

"We need to get you out of here, can you get up?" she asked, holding her hand out. With no response from the grief stricken blonde, she left, returning with Nathan on her arm.

"Nate, she-she can't get up, can you help her?" she asked.

"Sure, can you give us a minute?" He asked as he approached his ex-girlfriend.

Once Brooke had left the room, he reached up and closed the door. Turning back round, now facing her, he crouched down, wanting to look into her brilliant green eyes. He prayed that he would see hope for her, hope that she could carry on, that she would one day be the girl full of passion. But her eyes had lost their spark, they were dull, no longer full of the joys of life.

"H-how?" she mustered.

"It was his HCM" he replied.

"Bu-ut how? He took his pills, I made sure he took his pills" she argued, tears streaming down her face.

"The Doctor said that he hadn't taken his pills for a while" he explained. He felt a small burst of anger towards his brother, how could he not take his pills? How could he leave her like this? Why did he have to be so selfish? But his grief took over, and he couldn't be angry, he couldn't curse, he was his brother, and always would be.

"Why would he do that to me?" she cried. She couldn't understand why he hadn't taken his pills, he had promised her that he would never leave her. He promised her that they would have their always. She began to take out her anger and frustration out on Nathan, sat before her, she hit his chest, repeatedly hitting him, releasing all her anger. Anger at the world, for all of her misfortune, and anger toward Lucas for his empty promises.

"W-why?" she sobbed, as she stopped hitting Nathan, collapsing in grief. Her body wracked with sobs.

As she sat, with her head against his chest, Nathan managed to reach to her and lift her up in one movement. Her body light and weak. As he left the bathroom, with her in his arms, he walked back towards the waiting room, where everyone had remained.

Placing her down in an empty seat next to her best friend, her planted a kiss on the top of her head, nodding gently as Brooke mouthed a silent thank you to him.

She was no longer crying, dry and empty inside. She sat silently, looking to the ground. She felt her friends arms around her, she could hear Karen's grief. Slowly, her hands made their way to the arm rests, as she tried with all her might to stand. Once on her feet, wobbling slightly, she began to walk again, but this time in the opposite direction from last time. She walkeduntil she found the middle aged Doctor who had delivered the news.

"C-can I see him"

Remembering her from earlier, he told her to follow him. She followed him down the corridor, the smell of the hospital causing painful memories of having done this once before, to resurface. Reaching a closed door at the end of the corridor, the Doctor stopped.

"He's in there, if you need anything just let me know" He opened the door slowly, to a dimly lit room.

Without taking her eyes off the outline, of the man who had changed her life in so many ways. Pacing slowly towards him, bracing herself as she got closer, her shoulders tense, wrapping her arms around herself.

Looking at his face, it appeared so calm and peaceful. It reminded her of the morning they had spent together, she couldn't believe that this morning all was well, and now her whole world had been turned upside down.

Unsure of what she should do, she did what her heart told her to do. She wanted to be close to him. Knowing that this would be the last time, she climbed onto the bed with him. Wrapping her arms around him, feeling his cold lifeless skin against hers. Burying her head against his neck. Holding on to him tightly, she wept silently.

The events of the last few hours, had left her drained not only emotionally, but physically as well. Her eyelids, little by little feeling heavier and heavier, until she couldn't keep them open any longer. Laying with her eyes closed, embracing the man she loves, she managed to trick herself for just a moment, that all was well, that everything was ok, only to feel his cold, lifeless skin, reawakening her to her new realities. She was now alone, left empty and cold inside. Not wanting to face these ugly realities, she remained holding him, resting her head, and closing her eyes. Tomorrow, tomorrow she would deal with it all, now she was going to spend, what she knew were her last moments with the man she loved most in the world.


End file.
